Ulfric Snowhammer
Last High King of The Dominion of Men. All dates are in the Common Time unless suggested otherwise. Early Life (ct:8067) Ulfric was born on 7th Atamarinmath ct:8067 to a turbulent world. Ilaeth VII was in power, one of the kings doomed by Ivir Masdar to have a terrible and drawn out life. The glory of men was not what it used to be. He was born 20 leagues north of Kylinstraa, in a small forester's village called Isiburg. There he lived until the age of 14 with his parents (of unknown names) and a younger sister. On his 15th birthday his parents could no longer support him, so with great reluctance they sent him to The Academy of the Sun in Atamar. There he would learn many great things about the world, including how to fight. Time at The Academy of the Sun (ct:8082) Time in Kylinstraa (ct:8092) After becoming a true warrior and master of lore at The Academy, Ulfric returned to his home hold of Winterfall. There he became a guardsman of Kylinstraa, and was well known for his skill at hunting. By the ascension of Galmar Stormblade to the throne, he had risen up the ranks, and was now a Captain of the Guard. He grew close to an Elven Wizard named Nulin who was dwelling at Kylinstraa at the time. From Nulin he learned much of his people, and the Utopian continent to the east called Eternia. He learned more of the mysterious Elvenking to the east of Edorlund, and of the magical practices of those elves. Kylinstraa was a multiracial city, 3 Elves to 5 Men. The Men there were close to the elves, and integrated them into everyday business. There were 5 captains in Kylinstraa - a Captain of the Guard, of the Crop, of the Hunt, of the Merchants, and of the People. The Captains of the Hunt and Crop were both Elves. However things started to turn in ct:8097. Galmar had started to treat men in higher esteem than elves. Elsewhere in The Dominion Elves and Men were being segregated, and treated differently. The people of Winterfall resisted these new principles, resulting in Winterfall being sidelined in many debates and political activities. In 8101 Elves started to be thrown into prison on made up charges, and Elves that were in high society were arrested on charges of treason. Still however, Winterfall kept its principle of racial equality, and accepted refugees from the persecution elsewhere in The Dominion. In 8105, a great dragon flew out of the south like a great fireball. It pillaged villages in Winterfall and beyond. Something had to stop it - then it came to Kylinstraa. But Ulfric was prepared. He took aim with a great Elven bow and shot the dragon through its open, roaring mouth, killing it. Its broken body fell upon the city, crushing many beneath it. At least, however the city was safe. Immediately Ulfric realised that now he had slain a dragon, he could challenge the Dragon Knight of Winterfall to a fight for the position. On 5th Masdarmath ct:8105, Ulfric faced his opponent in the main square of Kylinstraa. His opponent - Bargorn Icestorm was resplendant in full Dragon Knight armour, great black plates studded with gems and diamonds. Ulfric was clad in the armour of the Captain of the Guard, no where near as magnificent as Bargorn. Great crowds lined the square, cheering for their champions. Officially the aim was to disarm your opponent, but it was common that someone would die. Ulfric wielded a great hammer, while Bargorn gripped a longsword. ((EXPLANATION OF FIGHT)) So there Ulfric stood over the bleeding defeated Bargon Icestorm. The crowd rushed forward, carrying Ulfric to the Hall of Ice. There they placed him on a throne made of dragon bones, and crowned him with a crown of talons - taken from the dragon he slew not a few days ago. Ulfric was no longer the son of a forester, living in a poor house in the woods, but Ulfric Snowhammer, Dragon Knight of Winterfall. The knews spread quickly throughout the land, and it was not long before Galmar, High King of the Dominion of Men paid him a visit, bringing gifts and his congratulations. But Ulfric was not fooled. This was Galmar the Unjust, Galmar who imprisoned Elves for no reason. Time as Dragon Knight of Winterfall (ct:8105) However for a short time, all seemed right within the Hold of Winterfall. It all changed completely in 8111. All Elves, males, females and children were simply rounded up and executed. When Ulfric and his Hold objected, armies from other Holds marched on Kylinstraa, pillaging and murdering. Assassins came in the night to Kylinstraa, silently killing every elf they could find. When the town awoke the next morning, a scene of devastation lay before them. Piles and piles of Elves lay dead in the street, and their properties sacked. Seeing this, Ulfric rushed to the residence of his wizard, Nulin, hoping for the best - but knowing the worst. Nulin was lying face down on his desk, a sharpened quill stabbed into his spine. There Ulfric wept, and sued for vengeance. Ulfric gathered the army of Winterfall, and barricaded himself into Kylinstraa, and set a watch on the surrounding lands. No one was to enter or leave the city without Ulfric's permission. He felt something dark was on the horizon. And Ulfric was right. Galmar had imprisoned his court wizard - Dreluin. When the Elvenking heard word of this and the atrocities carried out by Galmar in The Dominion of Men, he was furious. He summoned every elf in the land to march on The Dominion, and hate was rife in his heart. A vast host of 50,000 Elves powered through the unsuspecting dominion - even Galmar was surprised. In ct:8112, between 29/6 and 13/8, 3 Holds fell to the Elves, who by now face significant opposition. Vargahn, Faalerlund and Thawgraan were now under the Elvenking's control. Atamara was almost surrounded. The men of the remains of The Dominion realise that Galmar was wrong, and began to turn against him and doubt his judgement. On 24/8 Galmar was strangled by his Housecarl, Akatar Clawfist. Akatar thought his action would gain support amongst the remaining 3 holds - but it didn't. Although Galmar was doing wrong - at least he was a leader. By common consent, Akatar was banished from The Dominion, and fled to the Elven realms. Seeing that there was no High King, the Dragon Knight of Cestranii ceded his hold from The Dominion, and appointed himself King of Cestranii on 26/8. As The Dominion's armies are decimated, this action goes unopposed. Time as High King of The Dominion of Men (ct:8112) It was clear that a new leader was needed - and all heads turned to Ulfric. He was the only remaining Dragon Knight, and the most obvious choice for High King of The Dominion of Men - well the two remaining holds at least. Ulfric was appointed High King at a quick ceremony in Kylinstraa (7/9/8112), however he was not crowned. His job was to save men from decimation, and turn the war around. This is why he was called 'The War King'. As is tradition, The Sword of the Seven Kings passed to him, and thus he was doomed with the long life of a king of Men. He led the armies of Winterfall to Cestranii, and forced its 'King' to join him, and reunite with the Dominion. The King of Cestranii, seeing the magnificence of the Mannish host behind Ulfric, agreed immediately. Their army was now 15,000 men strong. They turned east, and marched towards Atamar. Outside its gates they met the host of the Elvenking, 20,000 strong. At first the battle went well, Ulfric slew the Elvenking's bodyguard and his lieutenant. 3 hours in, the Mannish army numbered 6000, while the invading Elves only had 3,000 left. But then a second Elven host, appeared, with Wizards, and archers with magical arrows, numbering 7,000. Ulfric and his men retreated behind the ancient gates of Atamar, and they felt safe behind its walls, built by Atama himself, assisted by gods. But the Men had underestimated the magical power of the elves. The great gate was blown asunder, and the towering walls were crushed. The Elves poured in, burning, slaughtering and pillaging. Ulfric and 900 men managed to escape the devastation of Atamar, and fled to Kylinstraa. Two days later, Ulfric brokered a deal with the Elvenking, and terms for peace were agreed (27/12/8112). The Dominion of Men is to be united once more, but under occupation of the Elves. Atamar is not to be rebuilt, or inhabited. The Dominion is not to have a High King, but may have a 'Chief of Men'. The Elvenking appoints himself High King of Edorlund. All men are to be tagged and cataloged, and may not travel without permission. Dragon Knights and all nobility was abolished. Each hold may have a 'Lord' only. All men endured this fate, save Akatar, who many call a traitor. After the War (ct:8112) Ulfric settled down in Kylinstraa, now called Chief of Men - though his people still called him High King and held him in the highest respect. He was left alone by the Elvenking - for although they had been at war, the Elvenking knew that Ulfric was an Elf-friend, and had only fought for his dominion - not his people. Men, however, ever after hated all Elves and their kin. There were very few sympathizers left, and Ulfric had to hide his feelings. He married a beautiful maiden called Laema (who many say was in fact a Half-Elf), and had a son called Wulf in ct:8289. The Elvenking had confiscated The Sword of the Seven Kings, and the curse had been removed from Ulfric. Thus, he finally started to age. He asked his son Wulf to take a company of Men to a continent in the north (Sentres) after he Ulfric had died. Ulfric Snowhammer died peacefully in Kylinstraa on 2/2/8313, and was buried beside his wife in a glorious golden tomb - a symbol of an age past. The title of 'Chief of Men' passed to Wulf. Wulf Elfbane set off along with a company of 100 Men in 5/3/8321 to found a new life in Sentres. Ðerin Eorlasar Eadingas This is the entry for Ulfric in Eorlkin Vocer's 'The Chiefs of Men'. "First there was Ulfric, the Great, who so heroically led Men to war against the tyrannical Elves on Edorlund, then so graciously and mercifully surrendered The Dominion of Men to the Elvenking, thereby saving the lives of his kin. He was the last Man to live a long life – but he was blessed with it, not doomed by the powers as kings had been before him. By his people he was called The War King, for he was appointed during the War against Elves, and never was he crowned. He was also called Snowhammer, for he was of the wintery south, and carried a great hammer into battle, forged in the snowy drifts. The wife of Wulf is the subject of much discussion, for Elven features she had, and her name was Laema – not of Mannish words. Many whispered of her being a Half-Elf, or a Sage, but these claims Wulf denied." Category:Rulers Category:People